High resolution PMR signals from specific lipids, carbohydrates, and protein have been observed from normal, carcinogen-damaged, and cancerous tissues. These signals are indicators of the chemistry of the metabolic processes taking place in these tissues. Consequently they represent a new set of descriptors for normal, carcinogen-damaged, and cancerous tissues. A detailed study of these signals will be made using normal rat liver, carcinogen-damaged liver, hepatoma; normal rat mammary, lactating mammary, pregnant mammary and mammary tumors; normal and leukemic mouse leukocytes. Concurrent with the PMR studies detailed chemical analyses for carbohydrates and lipids will be carried out in order to identify the observable PMR signals. It will be determined whether these signals can be used to measure pool sizes of specific lipids and carbohydrates in the tissues. It will be determined whether monitoring these PMR signals can be used as a means of studying the kinetics of changes in lipid and carbohydrate pool sizes in intact cells and excised tissues. Carbon-13 NMR studies will be made on the compounds isolated from the tissues in order to confirm the studies deduced from PMR spectra. NMR techniques to be used for proton measurements include pulsed Fourier transform and rapid scan correlation approaches.